


[PODFIC] Mercy in You by Sineala

by Pywren



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aftercare, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise Kink, Scene Gone Wrong, Sub Tony Stark, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pywren/pseuds/Pywren
Summary: When Tony comes back from a very bad D/s date, in pain and abandoned by his dom, Steve offers to help Tony out and give him all the aftercare he so desperately needs.This is my fill for the 2021 SteveTony Bingo square: Trust
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2021 Cap_IM Bingo Fills





	[PODFIC] Mercy in You by Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212802) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This is the stuff my good people. The pining, the soft tenderness, the entire dynamic is everything I could ever dream of! I love this story so so much I could read 100k of Steve being gentle wiht Tony and it would not be enough. Thank you so much to Sineala for writing this and giving blanket permission to record it. Please leave some love for the original story and let me know if you liked the recording. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the song (Wild Love by James Bay) nor the images I used for the banner. I don't get any money out of this, only enjoyment.

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1yUsirlaUjmrfjkC-RlyhkOi2dZd2VFOt) [67.6 MB, 01:05:39]


End file.
